thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Quintus Falxvale
"You can't just put an idea out there and let it sit. You've got to enforce it. If people aren't seeing consequences, if you've playing fast and loose with the rules, then somebody's going to find a loophole and take it for all it's worth. The minute you start trusting everything to be all fine and dandy is the minute you get stabbed in the back." '''Quintus Falxvale '''serves as Head Peacekeeper in the Capitol. History Quintus grew up in District 2, the son of a Peacekeeper. His brother Lurio trained as a Career Tribute and volunteered for the 62nd Hunger Games. Lurio survived nearly to the end, but perished when the other remaining Tribute, Enobaria, overpowered him and tore out his throat with her teeth. Quintus began his military career in District 11 and went on to serve in a number of different locations. He completed a degree in computer science through taking courses during the periods he was allowed leave. It was through those classes that he first developed an interest in the technical aspects of security. While in District 7, Quintus was struck in the face and side in an attack by a group of woodsmen who had gone on strike due to food shortages. His life endangered by a shattered jaw and collapsed lung, he was sent back to District 2 for treatment. After learning that his unit had arrested the men who had masterminded the revolt, he asked for permission to be the one to publicly torture them, insisting that his involvement would leave more of a lasting impression on the populace. The fifteen-minute spectacle, in which Quintus exposed his damaged face and shocked the restrained men with an electric prod, was witnessed by a large crowd. Not long afterwards, Quintus was presented with a medal for being wounded in combat. With the help of a referral by the District 7 commander, Quintus secured a security position in the Capitol, becoming involved in electronic surveillance around the city. A few years afterward, he applied to and obtained a job as security coordinator of the Training Center. Ingame Events As security coordinator, Quintus took steps to strengthen the Center's surveillance, streamline patrols and install cutting-edge technology such as 3D facial recognition cameras and iris scanners. He issued frequent public announcements over the network in order to highlight current problems and outline rules and consequences. Thus far, he has collaborated with the city forces in running security for Tony Stark and Black Tom's crownings. He notified city Peacekeepers after being tipped off about the Initiate's rebellious activities by Sigma Klim, and subsequently oversaw a temporary house arrest of other Training Center residents that were involved. He personally viewed this punishment as too lax, doubting whether those individuals had truly acted against their own will, but deferred to his superiors' wishes. Quintus was selected to give a speech about Peacekeepers and Panem's history to the Tribute Youth Program. He has also made public appearances at one of Stephen Reagan's parties and a blind date event put on by the media, where he was matched to China Sorrows. Quintus maintains a close friendship with Emily Finch, who he has invited to his apartment, inadvertently prompting media speculation about his love life. He has neither confirmed nor denied any related rumors. Following an attack that inflicted a mysterious illness on the offworld Tributes and some Peacekeepers, Quintus helped to identify and apprehend the two culprits. For this service, he was promoted to Head Peacekeeper, a position previously held by Penny Jiao and Buddy Glass, and now works at Peacekeeper Headquarters, overseeing the city forces. Relationships * Lurio Falxvale (younger brother, District 2 Tribute, deceased) * Emily Finch (friend) * China Sorrows (friend) * Neorah Redglare (colleague) * Albert Wesker (colleague) Category:Capitol characters Category:Peacekeepers